Conventional mechanisms for user input to computers include keyboards and pointing devices. Touch-sensing displays are also used, but these displays are expensive, and a large size touch-sensing display requires more exertion from the user to perform the same action. Furthermore, a touch-sensing display allows fingertip movement only on a flat surface, and cannot recognize finger tip movement in free space. Fingertip tracking in free space has been accomplished by the use of infrared, and through combination of lasers and steering mirrors. But these methods require complicated, expensive equipment and prove to be impractical. Methods for tracking fingers in free space with ordinary cameras have been developed, but fingers have less mobility and dexterity as compared to fingertips.